Purple Sky
by Azalea Alvernod
Summary: Hinata tidak punya uang yang berlimpah seperti halnya Sasuke, dan itu yang membuatnya mau menjadi pacar bohongan Sasuke. Meski sebenarnya ia memang menyukai Sasuke,sayangnya Sasuke tidak. Ketika akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk melabuhkan hatinya pada Gaara, Sasuke malah memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya sungguhan. RnR?
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

**Hai minna-san, saya newbie dan ini first fic saya. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya, cerita ini memang bala-abal banget. Jadi klik 'back' dari pada menyesal u.u**

**Saya memang nggak bakat nulis fic atau apapun itu, tapi saya mencoba hehe ._.**

**Okay, keep reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Purple Sky © Anabella Hiruka**

**NARUTO © Om Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OCC, typo, cerita gak nyambung, gak memuaskan, ide pasaran, DLL.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata meneguk Jus Tomat nya sekali lagi. Rasanya ia ingin muntah sekarang juga. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak menyukai tomat, tapi seorang cowok raven disampingnya benar-benar memaksanya.

Hinata tau, jika membuat kesalahan ia memang patut dihukum, tapi nggak ada salahnya kan untuk menolak meminum apa yang tidak kita sukai.

Dan Hinata mendengus sekali lagi. Diputar bola mata keunguannya, ia melirik Sasuke yang kini malah sedang asyik-asyiknya chating dengan manatan pacarnya, Karin.

Hinata tau, posisi nya sebagai pacar bohongan Sasuke membuatnya sadar bahwa mereka ber-akting mesra hanya saat berada tepat di depan Karin.

Alasannya mudah, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyukai hubungan Karin dengan Kabuto yang semakin hari semakin mesra saja. Tentu saja ia juga tak mau kalah, ia meminta pada Hinata untuk menjadi pacar bohongannya dan membuat cewek berkaca mata tebal itu cemburu~

Hinata sih mau-mau saja, toh sebenarnya dia emang menyukai Sasuke meski ia malas mengakuinya. Lagi pula membantu sesama tak apa kan?

"Bagaimana? Jus tomat itu enak kan?" Sasuke melirik Hinata dari ujung matanya meski pandangannya masih terus menatap Laptop putihnya. Jari-jarinya juga masih sibuk mengetikkan sederet kalimat.

Hinata tersadar, berhenti melamun dan segera menghabiskan Jus tomat nya kemudian segera menggeleng ke Sasuke. Meski tak menyukainya, Hinata masih saja meminumnya sampai habis. Gadis itu benar-benar baik J

Sasuke bangkit, menutp Laptop nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya "Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Karin, jadi kau pulang sendiri ya?"

Hinata menatap setiap inci gerak-gerik Sasuke, ada sedikit rasa kecewa menyusup hatinya. Tapi meski begitu ia tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, good luck Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

Hinata masih berdiri di halte bus, sudah dua jam ia berdiri disana tapi bus yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Kakaknya, Neji Hyuga yang juga satu sekolah dengannya sudah pulang sejak tadi, lagi pula ia juga tau kalau kakaknya itu tak mungkin bisa menjemputnya sekarang, pasti ia sedang kerja part time.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi, jika bus yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Lagipula ini musim gugur kan? Ia pasti akan senang melihat daun momiji yang berguguran atau beberapa bunga sakura yang terjatuh kemudian terhempas tertiup angin.

Tapi tiba-tiba suara klaskon mobil membuyarkan lamunannya. Seorang laki-laki muda dengan rambut merah gelap dan tanto di dahinya, serta lingkaran mata hitam disekitar matanya membuatnya tersenyum.

"Lho…. Kak Gaara?"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa mobil sport BMW biru tua nya menuju Café Venezia. Saat masih pacaran dengan Karin, Sasuke selalu membawa gadis itu untuk sekedar makan dan minum disana. Atau mungkin saat first date mereka.

Sasuke juga beberapa kali telah membawa Hinata, meski ia yakin rasanya tak akan sama saat berada di dekat Karin.

Terlalu banyak melamun di jalan membuat Sasuke tak sadar bahwa kini mobil nya sudah terparkir rapi tepat di depan tempat tujuannya. Ia segera turun dan menghampiri meja nomor empat yang dilihatnya Karin sudah duduk manis disana, sembari menyeruput Capucinno nya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Karin mendongkak, dilihatnya Sasuke sudah duduk tepat di depannya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan cangkir yang isinya sudah habs bersih.

"Sasuke-kun, akhirnya kau datang."

Karin membenarkan posisi kaca matanya yang sedikit longgar dan hampir jatuh. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengambil daftar menu makanan dan menatap satu persatu kalimat yang tergores disana.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Ini masalah Kabuto"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu menyenangkan bagi Hinata, meski sempat ditinggal Sasuke dan dibuat kecewa sesaat. Tapi toh nyatanya hari ini ia sangat bahagia. Terlebih lagi Gaara, anak pemilik tempat Neji bekerja adalah sahabat akrab Neji yang kerap membantunya.

Sepulang sekolah, ia dan Gaara mampir menuju kedai ice cream, kemudian bermain air di pantai terdekat, dan akhirnya dinner dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Ingin sekali ia merekam kejadi sepulang sekoalh hingga beberapa jam yang lalu. Ah sungguh menyenangkan sekali bersama Gaara.

Ia jadi ingat, bagaimana kabar Sasuke dengan Karin tadi? Ah masa bodoh lha, yang penting ia bahagia sekarang!

Hinata masih terus tersenyum sepanjang hari, tapi toh akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meng-sms Sasuke sekedar menajakan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

**To: Sasuke-kun**

**_Sasuke-kun, sudah pulang? Sudah makan? Bagaimana hari mu bersama Karin tadi? Pasti menyenangkan ya? Good Night._**

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haii, sudah saya bilang kan? Cerita ini memang sama sekali gak bagus, tapi saya tetep saja nekat-_- ohiya, mohon saran dan kritik.**

**Saya masih bimbang apakah mau melanjutkan atau deleted aja u.u mohon jawabannya, apa sebaiknya diteruskan atau dihapus?**

**-_-Maaf saya memang amatiran.**

**Akhir kata terimah kasih jika ada yang membaca._. Saya mohon pamit dulu, papay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW… …**


	2. Chapter 2, Jealous?

**Disc: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
>Purple Sky by me (Azaela Alvernold)<strong>

Matahari sudah menyingsing ketika Hinata sudah bangun dan siap berangkat sekolah. Sesekali, ia melirik jam dinding sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar. Tak ada yng berubah darinya, hanya terlihat lebih bahagia dari biasanya.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang kencan nya kemarin dengan Gaara berputar di otaknya. Sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Hinata membolak-balik novelnya. Matanya tertuju pada novel, namun hatinya tidak. Laki-laki berambut merah sukses membuatnya hampir galau setengah mati karena terus memikirkannya.

Bayangan Sasuke sejenak hilang dari otaknya. Dalam hati Hinata bicara, mungkin kah kemarin adalah kencan? Itu pantas disebut kencan setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian?

Sayangnya, ketika Hinata akan berfikir lebih jauh lagi. Neji sudah menggeser pintu kamarnya dan berujar, "Hey Hinata, dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Ada apa? Mau bolos sekolah? Sudah jam tujuh lho."

"Aaa." Pekik Hinata kaget. Spontan ia melempar novelnya kesembarang arah karena kaget. Terlalu banyak memikirkan Gaara membuatnya gila. Benar-benar gila.

"Kak Neji kenapa tiak mengetuk pintu dulu?" Gerutu Hinata sambil memungut novelnya.

"Aku enggak mau mengganggu adikku yang sedang memikirkan kencan pertamanya." Goda Neji sambil terkikik geli.

Hinata membenarkan seragamnya, kemudian tersenyum dan bergelayut manja dilengan Neji. "Kak Gaara enggak mungkin curhat ke kakak kan?"

Mereka berjalan menuju halaman depan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan pagi bagi Neji untuk mengantarkan Hinata sampai sekolah. Meski hanya dengan sebuah truk merah usang yang biasa ia pakai kerja.

Ketika sudah sampai disekolah, Sasuke langsung menghujamnya dengan tatapan membunuh padanya. Hinata yang bingung, hanya menundukkan kepala sambil terus mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya.

Koridor loker sudah hampir sepi, meski bell masuk belum benar-benar berbunyi.

"Kau…" Desis Sasuke. "Kencan dengan Gaara?"

Hinata mendongkak, menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyalang marah. "Sasuke-kun k-kenal kak Gaara?"

Sasuke menggerutu. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia membanting pintu loker dan meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya kebingungan.

Dalam hati, Hinata berdoa agar harinya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, dugaan itu belum tentu benar.

**-purplesky-**

Sasuke menatap burung pipit yang sedang asik bernyanyi dengan malas. Biasanya, kebiasaan itu dapat menghilangkan penatnya. Nyatanya, sekarang tidak.

Pikirannya kemana-mana. Banyak sekali hal yang terjadi kemarin. Karin yang tiba-tiba datang sok baik. Bukannya mau menuduh Karin yang tidak-tidak, tapi baginya kedatangan Karin kemarin adalah hal yang mengagetkan. Sasuke senang hari itu.

Tapi yang Sasuke risaukan bukan permintaan Karin tentang Kabuto. Tapi tentang Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah membuat dirinya dirajuk kecemburuan.

Gaara adalah rival kakak nya sejak SMU. Itachi sering sekali uring-urngan tentang cowok berambut merah itu. Tapi Itachi tetap Itachi. Ia pemuda berambut hitam dengan kepribadian hangat yang mencintai kedamaian.

Gaar tetap menjadi bagian hidup Itachi yang sempurna. Gaara juga salah satu sahabat Itachi selain Neji dan Shikamaru.

Kemarin malam, ia melihat sendiri. Hinata sedang tertawa sambil memakan sepotong daging yang tampak masih hangat, terlihat dari uap yang sedikit mengepul. Dan Hinata…..tengah bersama Gaara. Bukankah kemarin siang Hinata bilang akan pulang kerumah?

Tapi kenapa yang didapatinya adalah Hinata yang sedang dinner dengan Gaara, dan masih menggunakan seragam! Ini gila!

"Sasuke-kun sedang apa?"

Ah suara itu….

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Baru saja Sasuke memikirkan Hinata, gadis itu sudah berada dalam jangkauannya sekarang.

"Nggak makan?" Hinata menyodorkan sebungkus burger hangat pada Sasuke, yang langsung diterima Sasuke dengan suka ria. Perutnya sudah keroncongan sejak tadi.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Hinata sambil melahap hot dot dengan super mayonnaise yang berbentuk zig-zag diatasnya.

"Duduk." Sahut Sasuke singkat, seraya melahap burger dengan lahap.

"O-oh." Hinata menunduk. "Sasuke-kun kenal Kak Gaara?" lanjut Hinata

"Hn."

Bukan itu yang diinginkan Hinata. Hinata ingin Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi seorang gadis enam belas tahun yang sudah pernah kencan secara resmi.

Hinata merasa bodoh. Sasuke memang tidak benarbenar menyukainya. Hatinya terkulai. Seperti dicabik-cabik cakar serigala yang jahat. Sasuke memang hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, benarkah?

Sambil menahan tangis, Hinata menghabiskan hot dognya dalam diam. Ketika hot dog itu telah habis. Ia berlari menuju toilet.

Air matanya sudah tidak mau berkompromi? Huh?

Benarkah? Hinata sendiri tidak tau….

.

.

.

.

.

To be Countinue….

.

.

**Hai Minna-san yang cantik dan ganteng, maafkan saya yang apdet lama sekali *bungkuk***

**Saya selama Ini hiatus dikarenakan tugas menumpuk begitu banyak dan modem baru saja paketan ._.v jujur saja mungkin banyak sekali typo karena saya tidak mengecheck ulang hehe. dan sekali lagi maaf karena saya belum bisa memanjangkan fic ini u,u maap *bungkuk*  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Baiklah, saatnya balas review;**

**ROSE CHERRY MALFOY : Sudah apdet, terima kasih review nya(: nah udah tau kan reaksi sasu meski enggak jelas? Hehe, apdet lagi?**

**Tsubasa DeiChan : Terima kasih senpai atas koreksinya, saya berharap di chap ini typo sudah berkurang. Review lagi? (:**

**Zae-Hime : Wahh makasih ya. Sudah apdet, maaf lama hehe. Review lagi? (:**

**Moku-Chan : Kecepetan ya? Hehe maaf saya kurang bisa mengontrol plot dengan benar. Sudah apdet ya, review lagi? (:**

**Rosecchi: Muahh, senpai pasti tau siapa saya yang suka RT di twitter senpai haha. Terima kasih koreksi dan sarannya. Sudah apdet ya, review lagi? (:**

**sasuhina-caem : Terima kasih dukungannya senpai(: sudah apdet ya, review lagi? (:**

**Dae Uchiha : terima kasih senpai atas dukungannya. Wahh saya juga suka Gaara dengan hinata *taboked* haha. Sudah apdet ya, review lagi? (:**

**Saruwatari Yumi : paham senpai paham(: sudah saya perpanjang meski sedikit sekali hehe. Terima kasih atas masukannya, review lagi? (:**

**N : Terima kasih senpai atas dukungannya. Salam kenal ya(: sudah apdet hehe. Review lagi? (:**

**WidiwMin : Sudah saya sedikit perpanjang hehe. Terima kasih review nya, review lagi? (:**

**Hannah montana yuni : Terima kasih senpai atas dukungannya. Sudah apdet, review lagi? (:**

**Uchiha nadhira hanata: Thankyouuu senpai, sudah apdet ya. Review lagi? (:**

**Me : Sudah apdet ya senpai meski telat banget hehe *ditabok* review lagi? (:**

**White Yurhi : Terima kasih senpai atas saran dan dukunganya. Hehe Hinata sudah saya gagapin sedikit hehe. Sudah apdet ya, review lagi? (:**

**Baiklah terima kasih pada senpai2 yang sudah berbaik hati mau me-review ic abal saya. Hehe sekali lagi thankyou *bungkuk***

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**RIPIU EGEN? (:**


End file.
